The King of Smashers Tournament
by bubbaboy44
Summary: I didn't know what I was in for, but I wasn't ready to back down. This was my time. This was my is was my journey.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started one evening. I was out back training all day. I was working on my moves, when I was approached by a mysterious figure. At first, I was a little confused by this figures presents. then, after this figure showed up it talked to me about a new tournament. It was a different tournaments than the King of Fighters tournament. that intrigued me a little, so I decided to accept the invitation to the tournament. Little did I know what I was in for._

 _So, I trained for this tournament day and night. I fine tuned every move I had until the day got closer. At night, I would stay awake thinking of how this tournament would be. I hadn't heard anything about it before. It was a tournament where fighters from different world's fought to prove who was the strongest. This was my kind of tournament to prove my strength._

 _Then, the day finally came. I was at the meeting place to rendezvous with the figure I met from before. The figure showed up, introduced himself as Master Hand, and teleported me away to a different place._

 _This place was different. It was a giant mansion with an arena. I was shocked at the size of this place. Master Hand called it the Smash Mansion. All I could do was just look in awe of the site of it all. Though, I knew this is where I would prove myself. This is where my life changed. This is where I found a new destiny._

 _My name is Ryu, and this is my story at the smash mansion._


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu arrived at the smash mansion, looking at the different areas. He couldn't help but smile at the opportunity he had to be here. The floating hand brought him to the registration, and he told them his name. The management tried to give him a room, but ryu didn't take it. "I will live where I practice. Thanks anyways. "

He walked outside and looked for a practice area. He scanned the area, and found the perfect clearing. He decided that he would live there. He walked over, dropped his bags, and got to work. As he was practicing, a certain person was watching him, but not just one, but a few.

In a bush hidden inside, three girls were watching our fighter work out. It was the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, the overseer of space, rosalina, and the goddess of skyworld, Palutena. Each one couldn't keep their eyes off him as he fought. "Wow, he us strong. He is a different one. Not like the other men here. He looks like someone that would be a good friend to have." Palutena said. The other two nodded in agreement. They wanted to get to know him, so they all devised a plan to do so.

Ryu heard the whispers , but blocked them out. He kept the focus on fine tuning his moves. The three girls left to get their plan into action. Ryu kept to his practice regiment the rest of the day.

That night, ryu built a fire and meditated on the whole day. He was getting ready for the tournament.

That night, all 3 girls watched him from a distance, each making their own vow to find out about this fighter. No one knew what the next day was going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the same as the first day. Ryu woke up, ate breakfast, and went to training. He did different things from fine tune his moves, spar with trees, and meditate. He was really focused on getting ready for the tournament. what ryu didn't know was that he was being watched by different groups.

One group was the three girls from the previous day. All 3 saw how strong Ryu was becoming, and was hoping they could be apart of his help. Each one was ready to get involved with his life.

in a bush behind him, two pairs of eyes were trained on him. Those two were Wario and King Dedede. They had been watching closely on Ryu, and then looked at each other. "We better tell the boss. He will want to know," said Dedede. Wario nodded and they both left to tell their superior.

At a tree, three others were watching Ryu train. It was the Pokémon, Lucario and Greninja, and the mysterious warrior, Meta Knight. All were paying attention to Ryu, and found him impressive. "He could be someone we could call to help," stated Meta Knight. The other two nodded, and kept watch on him.

Ryu started getting the feeling of being watched after a while. Just then, he heard movement. He turned to block a hammer attack by Dedede. He grabbed the hammer and threw the powerhouse out of the way, making him fly into a tree. Then, Wario came riding in on his chopper. Ryu jumped up, landing on the bike and knocked him off with a roundhouse. Wario flew into Dedede as well. Then a dark character flew in, the dark angel, Dark Pit, and grabbed Ryu, then soared up high, only to be met with a shoryuken by Ryu. It knocked him out of the sky, making him land on the other two.

Ryu landed on the ground and focused on the three in front of him. The three flunkies got up, and started to get ready to charge, but were blocked by a barrier. Down came a floathing creature, looked Ryu in the eyes, and smiled. "Ryu, it's nice to meet you. I am Mewtwo, and I would like to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu stood prepared to fight, "Talk is cheap. What do you want," questioned the fighter. Mewtwo just floated there and shook his head, "I have an offer for you. You see, I and my friends here are the enforcement around here. If anyone comes along that poses a problem, then we make sure they know their place, or they can join us," explained the Pokémon. Ryu looked at him in anger, "Join you. Your friends tried to take me out. That's joining," yelled the fighter. Mewtwo held up a hand to stop his anger, "We attacked you to observe your strength. Now that I have seen it, I want your help. Ryu, people can never understand what it's like to be rejected. I do. People don't understand us, and we want them to notice us. Please, join us and help us show our true power. Say no, and we will have problems. The choice is yours," offered the Pokémon.

Ryu stood there and shook his head, "No, I won't join you. You want power and tyranny. Something I don't follow. I fight for balance and peace. I don't need to show off my power to be noticed. Now, leave me be. When we meet, I will stop you. "

The Pokémon just shook his head in disbelief, "if that is your choice, then from this point, if you come up against us, you will be destroyed. When the tournament starts, you will be the first to crumble."Ryu stopped and turned to him, " if you are so sure, then fight me now. I promise you, when we fight, you will fall." Mewtwo and his group just floated off. Ryu shook his head and went back to training. Over in the bushes, The other two Pokémon and meta knight observed the events, and smirked at what went down.

A little later, as ryu trained, he heard more movement. He turned to miss the sword swipe by Meta Knight. Ryu flew back and got into a fighting stance, "who are you," hasked. The swordsman just attacked at him , each time missing, then when he tried to swipe at him again, Ryu blocked it with his hand. This threw the warrior back, and stop in his tracks. "You are strong for a fighter. Not many people can stop a blade like that. You may be stronger than you look," said the warrior. "Thanks for the compliment. Now what was that for," questioned the fighter. "I was wanting to test you. I heard you stand up to Mewtwo. I was impressed by your courage. Not many people show that here.I apologize for my is a strong fighter, and very crafty. Be on guard, he knows how to fight in the mind. We will meet again. " He turned and left ryu there with confusion. All he could do was go back to training.

Then, came the two Pokémon out to watch. Ryu saw them, but waited to see what they would do. The Pokémon stood there and just watched. "Hold on, we come in peace. We don't want to hurt you. We want to train with you." Ryu looked at them with a curious look. What was going on .


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you two creatures come out of nowhere, and expect me to train with you," said Ryu. Both Pokémon looked at each other, then turned and nodded. Ryu just smirked, "Do you see the way I train? It's a little rough. I don't think you can even last a sparring with me."

Greninja took offense to that, and spoke his name. Ryu didn't understand him, but Lucario spoke on his behalf, "He says that you underestimate him. You haven't felt the hurt he has had to endure. He had to fight others to get to this point. It hasn't been easy, but he's here. He wants someone who can help him be the strongest person there is."

"Oh really. So, why do you want to be the strongest? Why do you think because of what you put up with makes you think you need it.,"questioned Ryu.

Greninja then spoke more , again Lucario translated, "Because he wants this strength to be an example for others. He was rejected by his kind when he tried to stand up against aN enemy to his group, and became an outcast. So, he dedicated himself to fighting. He wants to challenge that enemy one day. He wants to restore order. That's why he is here"

Ryu was touched by the story. It reminded him of his story. He looked at the frog, "I apologize for your past, but if you want to train with me, you have to prove you can take it. Spar with me, and if you last, we will see."

Greninja nodded. Ryu and him got ready to fight, then it started. Ryu struck first, but only to be met with a substitute attack. Greninja tried to counter, but ryu caught him before he was able to. Ryu then unleashed a flurry of attacks. Greninja would try to attack with a water shuriken, but never connected. Ryu kept attackin, until he unleashed a shoryuken. It wiped the frog out. Ryu looked disappointed, and turned to leave him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down to see Greninja not wanting to stop. He got up and tried to land an attack, but was always countered by Ryu, but Greninja wasn't done. He got back into it, and surprised ryu by showing the frog he hurt the whole time wasn't real. The real Greninja came out and landed a blow on Ryu, which ryu didn't feel at all.

Greninja looked surprised. Ryu looked impressed. He then smiled and stopped fighting, " You surprised me. I am not easily hit like that. You have my respect, and an offer. You may, both of you train with me."

The two Pokémon looked at each other, and smiled. They nodded and bowed, "When do we start,"asked Lucario. "We start now. Let's go," said Ryu. They all nodded and prepared to train.

All the while, the girls watched and were amazed at Ryu. They all decided to meet him soon. They stayed and watched Ryu's training session.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo and his crew were in a secret area thinking about Ryu. They knew what threat he posed, and so they devised a plan to stop him. Mewtwo left to a different part to do his work...little did anybody know what he was coming up with would shock anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 6. Sorry for taking so long. Again, I don't own any of this, and any story ideas are made up by me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: The Chance Encounter**

Ryu, Lucario, and Greninja had finished training for the day, and camped that night in the clearing. That night each discussed their training results of that day. Eventually, all of them started to doze off, but one couldn't sleep.

Over in the bushes, Wario and Dedede had been spying on the three's progress through the day. They were not pleased with what they saw. They knew they had to report this to Mewtwo. When the the three dozed off, those two snuck off to go report to their leader.

At the fire, Ryu got up, and just decided to venture off for a bit. He stopped in front of a lake, and stopped to admire the setting and the stars. He took in the environment and smells. Then, something caught his eyes.

What he saw was a woman floating in the air with a star by her side. She seemed to be enjoying the night as well. He strolled over to where she was. The woman turned to see the man approaching her. She decided to float down to him. She turned to meet the stranger.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rosalina, and this is my friend, Luma," said the woman.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Ryu," He bowed and turned to face the night sky, "It's a lovely night. Isn't it?"

"It is. Reminds me of home, seeing all the stars and galaxies,"she turned to see his clueless face, "oh, I live in an observatory in outer space. I watch over the universe, keep the balance in check, and protect all life. I am a person who makes sure to fight the fate of the universe," she said looking into the sky, "I love what I do in seeing all the different things, lives, and planets there are in the universe. It makes me feel like I can go anywhere and be everywhere at the same time. I love it."

Ryu couldn't believe the woman he had met. She seemed like aN amazing person, " I have never seen it that way. That is just awesome. I have never been in outer space myself, but I would like to go there one day. What you have said reminds me a little like what I do. I am a fighter. I strive to be the strongest person there is. I don't try to fight to show off, but I do it for balance. I try to keep my strength, mind, and spirit in perfect balance. When all are in their peak, then I am able to be the person I am. I fight to help others, not to bring fear. To be the strongest there is. That's what I do."

Rosalina sat there, more interested in the fighter. "That is most intriguing. So, why are you here?"

"I am here to put my skills to the test, and become a better fighter from it. I can't wait. How about you," Ryu asked.

"I am here to show people that I am ad good as I can be. I don't have to win, but to fight. So.."she started to ask. The conversation went on for a long time.

Meanwhile, IN a part of the mansion, Mewtwo was plotting his scheme.

"Boss," yelled Dedede. Both him and Wario entered.

"What is it. I am busy," said the Pokémon.

We have problems with Ryu . His group and him are seeming to be looking like a problem," said Wario. They went to tell everything they saw.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to be a problem for the time being. Keep watching them. I have other business to attend to. Now go," Mewtwo said as Wario and Dedede nodded and left.

Back at the clearing, both Rosalina and Ryu had talked all night getting to know each other better. They had just noticed that it was morning. They both got up and were about to depart when they heard the alarm going off at the mansion. Then, they heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"All fighters return to the mansion, we have an issue."

 **That's all for now. Please review and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 7. I know of one critique about a character, let me reiterate, if I come up with a certain idea of a character, then it's my idea, so, that's my conclusion to it all.**

 **Anyways, I don't own any of this, and any story ideas are made up by me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: the Threat**

Ryu and Rosalina rushed back to the mansion. The alarm was still going off. They were soon joined by Greninja and Lucario.

"Do you know what is going on, "asked Lucario.

"I don't know, but it seems bad. Come on, " urged Ryu.

They made it back to the mansion and we're met by a large group. It was all the fighters in the Tournament. Everyone was clueless to what was going on. They, also, seemed alarmed as to why they were all gathered. The tension seem so high as everyone stood anxious waiting for the answer.

Suddenly, Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, appeared.

"Morning, everyone. Hopefully, everyone is doing well getting used to their accommodations. We expect a great tournament. As much as we are excited for this, we do have a pressing matter to share, " explained Master Hand," Late last night, we received this message. It is anonymous, and is addressed to everyone. My brother and I were a little concerned for everyone after hearing it. Let's put it on, and discuss it afterwards. "

Everyone seemed eager to hear from the message. The screeN turned on, and there appeared a blurry figure that no one could make out. It stood there and addressed it's supposed crowd,"Hello. This message extends to all fighters and Master and Crazy Hand . Anyone who participates in the tournament will be in danger of never being seen again. If you fight and challenge us, you will fall. We can promise you that. So, we will give you 24 hours to decide. Good luck and goodbye." The screen shut off and Master and Crazy Hand faced the crowd.

Everyone had mixed reactions to the message. Some were scared, but others looked angry. Ryu stood there with eyes closed and looking down. Lucario and Greninja were clueless to what was going on with him.

"So, as to that threat, we are concerned to your safety. So, if anyone wants to go, we will understand," said Master Hand.

It was silent for a while, until...

"I refuse," yelled Ryu. Everyone turned to see him.

"I don't care what some figure says. I'm not here to run and hide. I came to fight. I'm new to this, but I am not new to threats, and I intend on fighting, and if that figure pursues me, there will be problems for him. Everyone should feel the same. We are here to fight. If someone tries to stop us, we fight. That's what we do. Who's with me. Yo can be scared, but we can beat this guy," said the fighter.

Everyone looked on in amazement at him while he gave his speech. They couldn't believe someone would say things like that, but he was right. Everyone raised their hand to stand with him. Even Mewtwo and his crew stood with Ryu.

Master Hand was amazed by Ryu and his speech, but was happy to see everyone united against a common threat. "Alright, then we shall keep going with the tournament as scheduled. The exhibition round begins tomorrow. Good luck and good fighting. "

At that, everyone left to continue their business. Ryu and his friends stood together, " I know I put a target on my back, but I had to...", Ryu started.

"Ryu, you were right. We shouldn't be scared. This is nothing new. I liked your determination. You are a brave person, " stated Rosalina.

"She is right. Everyone needed it," stated Lucario.

Greninja just nodded. Ryu could tell his friends stood with him.

"Great speech, Ryu. I agree with you there. Though, this doesn't change anything. I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield. Have a good final day of training," said Mewtwo as his crew and him passed him by. Ryu just stared at him as they left. He knew the next day would be tough, so he and his friends went back to training.

Meanwhile, In another part of the room, Shulk, the monado weilder was stopped as he had a vision. In it, he saw a person standing against a mighty foe. The person looked wiped out, but stood to face the foe.

" _I won't ever stop fighting. Not until my last breath. Let's go."_

The fighter went on to run at his foe. Shulk came to, and couldn't believe the vision, but he knew what he had to do.

"Well, let's see what happens. I know what I have to do," said the warrior as he left the mansion.

Later that day, a shadowy figure stood alone watching everyone training.

"So, they take it as a cheap threat. Well, we will see about that," said the figure.

 **That's all for now. Please review and favorite. Have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 8. I am getting excited where the story is going. Anyways, I don't own any of this, and any story ideas are made up by me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:Last day of training**

Everyone went about the rest of their day normally. Nothing seemed to go badly. Everyone was expecting a great exhibition round the next day.

In the clearing, Ryu, Lucario, and Greninja were hard at work sparring. Each one expecting to put on a good show the next day. They had just gotten through with a morning session when they were joined by Rosalina, and two others.

"Hi Ryu, it's good to see you. I was hoping my friends and I could train with you. This is Zelda, and the other is Palutena," as she introduced each of them they each bowed in front of them.

Ryu was caught off guard by her request, but he didn't think it was bad," Sure, you can join us. We can train in pairs. Rosalina, you can spar with me. Greninja and Zelda can be a pair, and Lucario and Palutena will be the third. Alright? "

Rosalina nodded in agreement, and they all got into their pairs to fight.

Both Palutena and Zelda heard about Rosalina's night with Ryu, and were wanting to see him up close, and wanted to get a shot at Talking with him. Zelda wasn't sure if she had a chance, but wanted to be friends with him, at least. Palutena was smitten with him, and was hoping to get Ryu alone.

Ryu didn't know about his those twos intention, but was just remembering the last night he shared with Rosalina, and was hoping for a future chance.

All the while this occurred, Greninja was enjoying his session with Zelda. He never got a chance to meet here, and felt this was his chance to make his impression. She couldn't believe how strong the Pokémon was, but she was noticing how he fought and how different of a fighter he was than Ryu. She found Greninja as aN interesting sparring partner.

Lucario noticed how focused Palutena was on Ryu. He just shook his head as he fought with her. As Palutena was tried to land a blow on him, he would expose her opening. Lucario felt that he was a side of beef bring tossed aside as a third wheel.

The whole group was a learning a lot about the others fighting style, but everyone enjoyed the training session.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was plotting his scheme and thinking up a strategy for the exhibition round. He was ready to show everyone how strong he had become since they last met. He also knew he had to be ready for Ryu and his friends.

Mewtwo 's crew was preparing in their own way as well. Each one had finished up their session, but wanted to get a look at the competition, so they decided to go spy on the other fighters. They didn't want to go unprepared for the next day.

Shulk was tweaking with the Monado a little, but was still pondering the vision he had. He didn't know what was going on, but he was ready for it, no matter what.

In the distance, the shadowy figure was watching, and anticipating the next move they would make the next day. He would not be ignored. He was going to make an impression no one would forget.

As Ryu and the group broke for lunch, they all sat down to eat, but Ryu was pulled aside by Palutena.

"So, Ryu, I really enjoyed your speech today. It moved me. I was wondering who do you think this figure is," asked the goddess. Ryu didn't think about the question, but was more focused on Rosalina.

"Well, I don't know, but I will think about it. Right now, I need to talk with someone. Can we talk later," he requested.

"Oh, okay. Sure," she said as Ryu walked over to Rosalina. Palutena noticed how attracted he was to her, and felt heart broken. She sat down in disappointment, and just looked at the ground.

"If you like him, tell him," said Lucario who had seen everything play out,"It doesn't hurt to be forward. "

"I don't know, I think he will just shoot me down. I am just not ready for this," said a discouraged Palutena.

"Listen, you can live in fear all your life. If you don't try, you will never know what will happen. Trust me, you will get his attention.," the Pokémon said.

Palutena let those words sink in, " You know what, you're right. I will. It's worth a shot. Thanks, Lucario."

"Anytime, " said the Pokémon as she left to plot her move. He just sighed and went back to training.

Greninja sat next to Zelda who was feeling a little lonely after seeing Ryu spending some time with Rosalina. She was about to leave when she noticed the frog making a motion to sit besides gladly welcomed the company.

"Thank you for joining me. I was beginning to think that I was going to be by myself for the rest of the day," she shared with her new friend. Greninja just smiled and sat next to her. "You know, I notice those two, and I see how happy they are, and I just wonder if I will ever be happy. I would like to have a friend that would understand what I am going through, and to see me as myself. I just want a chance to be happy to, "she said. Greninja just looked at the girl, he understood her, and saw her sadness. He wanted to make her happy. That's when he got an idea. He helped her up, and, quickly teleported to another part of the grounds.

Zelda looked around, and saw a beautiful meadow with lilypads, and blossoms all over. She was shocked that she had never seen something this beautiful before. She turned to Greninja, and just hugged him. Greninja blushed at the gesture. He didn't know what to do. "You are a great friend. Thank you," whispered Zelda. Greninja just smiled knowing he helped her feel better.

Meanwhile, Ryu was enjoying a moment with Rosalina. The two were continuing their conversation from the last night. They were laughing and enjoying each others company.

"So, have you ever wondered if there was a chance we could have been chosen for no reason for this tournament. I mean, I know we are all strong, but could we have just been picked at random," wondered Rosalina.

"I don't know, but I am looking forward to the tournament tomorrow. I will really get to see how everyone fights, like you. I think that this will be an interesting tournament. Picked at random or chosen. I can't wait, " said Ryu.

Rosalina smiled. She, also, was looking forward to the tournament. They each just looked at the sunset, and knew the last light had been shed on the last day of training. Everyone got up and departed for the day to rest up. Everyone was red for tomorrow.

All the time, the shadowy figure stood poised to strike. It was joined by other figures.

"Time to make our move tomorrow. Everyone will know to fear us. You guys know who to get. He will be our first target," said the figure as he laughed evily.

 **That's all for now. Please review and favorite. Have a good day.**


End file.
